


Gone Cold

by stillwaters01



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwaters01/pseuds/stillwaters01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius knew the exact moment Arthur died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Just playing, with love and respect to those who brought these characters to life.
> 
> Written: Draft 4/19/13. Edited 4/22/13.
> 
> Notes: This was inspired by one of Gaius’s last lines to Merlin in the series finale. When he told Merlin that he’d have his favorite meal waiting for him, I immediately got a wistful image in my mind of a bowl, long since gone cold, sitting on the table. This piece, probably the shortest thing I’ve ever written, was the resulting tale. As always, I truly hope I did the characters justice. Thank you for reading and for your support as I explore this world.

_“I’ll have your favorite meal waiting for you.”_ (Gaius to Merlin, 5x13)

 

***

 

Gaius jolted awake as Merlin’s anguish screamed, raw and bleeding, into his dreams; the young man unconsciously reaching out for his father, in all but blood, the exact moment his world came crashing down.

 

Arthur was dead.

 

Gaius rose and began cooking, tears blurring his vision, in the hours before word reached Camelot and the city was shrouded in mourning that, even thousands strong, came nowhere near the soul-tearing grief haunting his mind. He set out a warm bowl for his empty boy – comfort food for the comfortless – and watched the door to his chambers, wanting nothing more than to hug Merlin to him and tell him how sorry he was, how proud he was, how much he loved him. Tell him that he did not have to bear this pain alone.

 

Three days later, the bowl remained on the table, untouched.

 

Queen Guinevere ruled Camelot.

 

And Gaius, with a parent’s stubborn hope and breaking heart, continued to watch the silent door.

 

 


End file.
